Eight Ball In the Corner Pocket
by amy jonas
Summary: Jimmy, Yves and a pool lesson


TITLE: Eight Ball in the Corner Pocket  
  
AUTHOR: Amy Jonas  
  
E-MAIL: adjonas2000@yahoo.com  
  
RATING: R  
  
SUMMARY: Jimmy, Yves, and a pool lesson  
  
DISCLAIMER: Jimmy and Yves belong to the usual suspects (writer laughs at her own joke, then chokes and sputters) but the situation is all mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She leaned over the pool table, lining up the cue stick with the cue ball; pulled the stick back and pushed it forward. The stick scratched the table, missing the ball. She sighed and turned to her companion.  
  
"Jimmy, give me another lesson?" Yves asked.  
  
Jimmy approached from behind, wrapping his arms around her, his large hands covering her smaller ones. He gently moved her fingers into the correct position on the cue stick and leaned into her, his mouth next to her ear. When he spoke his breath lightly tickled her skin.  
  
"Move your hands here." Her body was enveloped by his as he showed her how to line up the stick with the ball. She closed her eyes, feeling their bodies move in unison. He guided her hand back and together they brought the stick foreword, hitting the ball in the middle, sending it into the side pocket.  
  
Neither broke contact as Jimmy caressed her fingers with his while pressing himself closer to her body. Yves thought she could feel the rapid beating of his heart. It wasn't the only thing she could feel as the bulge from his jeans pressed against her hip. She pushed back, meeting the delicious pressure contained within his jeans. His hand slipped from hers as he started to move back and she realized he thought she was pushing him away.  
  
She quickly put her hand on his arm, and turned around. His face was mere inches from hers and she saw the question in his eyes and beneath that; his desire. In response, she pulled him closer, her hands lightly sliding up along his spine, her other hand caressing his neck. His hands wrapped around her, gently cupping her buttocks. Yves' breath quickened, and slowly, their lips met in a deep passionate kiss that grew more passionate as the seconds went on. She opened her mouth, her tongue meeting his. His hands tightened on her butt, pulling her even closer and the bulge in his jeans was pressed between her legs.  
  
"Jimmy!" she moaned as his mouth left hers to create a trail of kisses along her neck, stopping at the hollow of her throat. Yves frantically pulled his tee shirt out of the waistband of his jeans, her hands moving inside along his flat, muscled stomach.  
  
Jimmy groaned and effortlessly lifted her off her feet, setting her on the edge of the pool table. He captured her mouth again and they continued their passionate kiss. Her hands found their way under his shirt and trailed along his chest, sending tingles of pleasure along his spine. They broke their kiss to catch their breath, taking advantage of the time. His hands slid under her tank top and pulled it off in one fluid motion; her bra quickly followed. She tugged at his shirt and he quickly pulled it over his head, dropping it to the floor.  
  
Jimmy tried to bring her foreword as they resumed their passionate hungry kiss, but Yves scooted backward. Jimmy followed her, climbing on to the table, never breaking their kiss even as Yves' hands reached back to lower herself to the surface.  
  
She fumbled with his jeans and Jimmy quickly undid them, shedding them along with his shorts. He lowered himself over her, kissing her stomach, slowly moving up, teasing and kneading her breasts. Yves hands continued to explore his smooth hard chest and back, her breath coming out in shallow gasps. Jimmy pulled her skirt and panties off, then positioned himself between her parted legs. Yves cried out with pleasure as Jimmy thrust himself inside her and their hips began a rhythmic motion.  
  
Yves wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing him closer. With each thrust Yves had the sensation she was moving. Opening her eyes, she realized that each thrust of Jimmy's hips was pushing her backward. She grabbed the sides of the pool table to stop the backward momentum when another powerful thrust from Jimmy pushed her back another inch. Her head hit a ball as a wave of delicious pleasure coursed through her body. Arching her spine, she threw her head back, watching the eight ball roll slowly until it stopped at the edge of a pocket.  
  
Jimmy's thrusts became harder and faster and she squeezed her legs tighter around his hips, meeting his thrusts. The pressure that had been building within her reached its climax; and they came together. She screamed his name as the powerful release shuddered through them and in a surreal moment she saw the eight ball wobble, then fall into the corner pocket.  
  
When it was over, they lay together, their limbs entwined, her head resting on his chest. Yves stifled a giggle as the memory of the eight ball flashed in her head, arousing her. She started kissing Jimmy's chest. He smiled at her, his eyes shining with love and desire. She returned the smile and pushed him on his back. She straddled him, her fingers gently tracing lazy figure 8's on his chest. His hands rested lightly on her hips. She leaned down, planting kisses along his stomach and chest, her long raven hair trailing over his body. She felt him shiver from desire and she lowered herself on him and began a gentle rocking motion; her hands kneading his chest.  
  
"Yves." Jimmy gasped as her movements became faster and harder. His hands tightened on her hips.  
  
"MMMM?" Yves was looking into his eyes and knew the passion she saw matched her own.  
  
'That game." His words were clipped as he met thrust for thrust. "you play. in England. Will you teach me?"  
  
They climaxed together and Yves managed a strangled, "What game?"  
  
Jimmy's mind blanked within the physical sensations before gasping, "Billiards."  
  
Yves looked at him, seeing the innocent question on his face. She laughed, she couldn't help it. Jimmy's face fell, the hurt in his eyes tore at her heart. She smiled, leaning down to kiss him, whispering the three words he loved to hear her say, and because of him, she could.  
  
He stroked her back, his fingers trailing along the length of her spine. He continued the kiss and then rolled her over so she was underneath him.  
  
"I'll teach you billiards," She said breathlessly, a gleam in her eyes, "but first, how about another lesson in pool?" 


End file.
